


Transparent desire

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-09
Updated: 2006-10-09
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: A Drabble, in response to the prompt"Transparent"One shower. Naked Hermione.What Ron needs for relaxing from a long trip.One Ron &Hermione drabble





	Transparent desire

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

"Hermione? Are you home, love?"  
  
Ron arrived home from a Cannons trip to Australia, where he played the local Qudditch team. It was an October Sunday afternoon, and he wasn't supposed to arrive in England until Monday morning. He was missing his wife so much that he decided to get a special Apparating license to get home earlier.  
  
Ron was very tired but when he heard the sounds of running water coming from their bathroom, his tiredness disappeared magically.  
  
 _She is in shower. Merlin, she seems to be guessing my thoughts. A shower with her will be so bloody fantastic._  
  
When Ron opened the bathroom door, the sight of his wife's body through the transparent curtain made him so hard that he almost couldn't walk properly.  
Hermione turned around and made a little scream.  
  
"Ron, you scared me!"  
  
Ron smiled weakly, staring at her rounded breasts whose nipples were hard, invinting him to suck them, bite them…  
  
 _Focus, Ron. Get a grip  
  
I'm supposed to answer her before she gets nervous - and then no shower together , at least today. One week without her….I´m dying here. _  
  
Ron gluped and approached. "Sorry, love. I wanted to come home earlier, to surprise you."  
  
 _Weasley, coming is a forbidden word right now!_  
  
Hermione got out of the bathtub, and even being wet, she threw herself against Ron´s body  
  
"I missed you so much, love."  
  
Ron held her tightly and kissed her passionately. She opened her mouth and their tongues started a frenetic battle while Hermione started undressing Ron between wet and deep kisses.  
  
She removed his jeans and boxers, touching his impressive cock, hard and ready for her.  
  
"Ron, please, no teasing."  
  
Ron nodded, taking her aganst the wall of the bathtube. Thank Merlin Hermione had time to make a Silencing spell. Not many witches bring their wands to the bathroom.  
  
~Spider


End file.
